Air  the Book of Guardians
by purpleninja3
Summary: Sarvana Mayle had a normal life. Then she found out she had a destiny
1. Prolouge

Prologue

As I stared down the crowd of our enemies, I knew we were outnumbered. "A million to one by the looks of it" is the first thought that runs through my mind. I look to the left and right of me and see the three boys that have always been there for me since this all started. Now, just when everything had finally fallen into place, all hurting emotions healed, the battle we had been waiting for threatened to obliterate us. I feel a bit of pressure on my right hand, looking at the fingers entwined with mine. "Yes," I think, "we will go into this as one, just as we are destined to."

As I close my eyes, I think back over these past three and a half years. They weren't easy, I can tell you that. Of the four of us, there was barely a month where some type of "scandal" wouldn't happen. It was also emotionally painful, heart wrenching, and friendships were tested. Our lives were ripped apart and have now only stitched together for a little while before the enemies before us could destroy us for good.

My name is Sarvana Mayle. My last name is pronounced May-lee, not mail contrary to popular belief. I would say my name was this, but nobody ever calls me my real name, so this one is still the one.

I was 14 when the changes first begun to appear. My 14th birthday, to be precise. I don't know when, but they were there when I woke up, so in my opinion, the changes occurred overnight.

Three boys and one girl. The four guardians; Water, fire, earth and air. We are thought to be invincible. Out of the hundreds of battles, it's true we had never lost one. It has been close, but we have always won.

I open my eyes again and stare down the field, my mind far away, thinking back to the day that changed our lives forever….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first things I notice when I wake up in the morning is my arms have no marks on them whatsoever. They're clear, like my skin has been sandpapered so roughly all the marks have come off. It also has a soft glow, which I know is not normal. In shock, I run to my mirror and stare at the stranger in my reflection. Only, it isn't a stranger, it's me. "I've been turned into a vampire," is my first thought, even thought I'm not a big fan of them. I rub my eyes, thinking I am dreaming. I look in the mirror again. Seeing as nothing has changed my appearance, I scream as loud as I can.

My parents come thundering down the hallway to my room, my dad holding his 'famous cricket bat that he only uses to hit people breaking into our house.' I have never seen him use it.

"Who am I bashing, who am I attacking!" he screams as he runs to me. When he gets to the doorway he stops and stares at me.

"Sarvana?" he asks again softly. I turn to look at him, my face having shock written all over it, which drives him speechless.

Mum stifles a sound and covers her sound with her mouth, her eyes widening in shock and terror. My sister, Lacey, walks into my room. She yawns and asks "what's all the yelling and screaming about?" Then she looks at me. "Sarvana!" she yells, "you're, you're…"she trails off.

"Impossibly stunning," my mum finishes off for her.

I walk over to them and ask "so, who gave me the plastic surgery for my birthday?" Trying to lighten the tension in the room. They don't answer; just stare at me like they're amazed I can talk. It's my Dad who breaks the silence by saying "I always told you that you got your looks off me."

We all groan. "At least I didn't inherit the lameness you possess," I reply and walk past them into the kitchen. I glance at the clock, which reads 7:30. My best friend, Leo Brill, is picking me up at 8:15 for school, so he should be awake by now, and if he weren't, now would be a good time to wake him. Tentatively, I dial his number and hold the phone gently to my ear, as if touching my skin will reveal my "normal" face again. The phone is answered on the second ring. "Hello?" a voice that is preoccupied asks.

"Leo, it's me-" I start, but get cut off.

"Happy Birthday!" he interrupts and asks me what I've gotten.

"Nothing yet, but, well, I guess in a way I have. Something really weird has happened to me, as soon I woke up, I noticed-"

"Sarvana" he interrupts again, "something weird as happened to me too, so I'm going to guess it has both happened to us."

"Yeah, but what do we do?" I ask pleadingly.

He considers this for a couple of seconds. "I don't think there is anything we can do, just, get ready, I'll pick you up and we'll talk about it later ok?" he answers.

"Ok, bye." I tell him and hang up.

"Leo still picking you up?" Mum asks as she walks in.

"Oh yeah, he says something weird has happened to him too," I reply.

She laughs, "well seeing as you too are always together, something that happens to one is sure to happen to the other."

I make a face and walk off to get dressed.

At 8:15, there is urgent knocking on my door. I bolt through the house, and fling it open. Leo is standing in front of me, except his body and face have been perfected, like mine. Clear, of any marking that has happened in the past 14 years. His lips seem fuller; as do his eyelashes that frame his blue-green eyes, which look bigger and brighter. His dark brown hair is in its usual style, the way he woke up with it, and he towers over me, smiling. His teeth, which used to be crooked, are now perfect white walls. He looks at me in the same observing way. " I see that it happened to you too," he tells me, grinning.

I can't help but smile back. "Yeah well, I still think I'm better looking," I reply, teasing him.

"Maybe so, but you're still as short as I remember."

I grimace because it's true. Leo stands over 6 foot, while I struggle to make 5'3. It's something that I've always been touchy about. I push him out the door and say "c'mon let's go, seeya Mum, Dad, Lacey."

Laughing, he grabs my arms and hugs me, as he whispers in my ear "Happy Birthday." I stick my tongue out and him and walk to the car, jumping in and saying a bright "hello" to his Mum, Mary.

"I see it has happened to you too Sarvana," Mary responds as we drive.

"If you mean I've turned 14 then yeah I guess it has. If you mean this…flawless complexion thing than I have no idea what triggered it."

She laughs and replies "maybe it's just happened to all you kids, did you guys think of that."

I frown. No I hadn't, but what are the odds of that? Then again, what are the odds of Leo and I being the only people in the world that this happened to? I shrug and answer "maybe." But as we pull up to the front of the school, I know Mary's theory is wrong. "Leo…what do we do?" I ask him, knowing that he has no idea.

"Just go on with our usual routines I suppose" he says as he hops out the car. "Bye Mary," I say and join him. There are already people staring at us, and we've been in their presence for not even 10 seconds.

Leo looks at me startlingly. "It's just us, just us…"

I grab his hand and walk forward. "Whatever happened to just going on with our usual routine?" I tell him as I pull him into the crowd. As we walk through the crowd, more and more people start to stare at us, until all conversations are stopped due to the focus being on us. "This is really awkward," Leo whispers to me and I nod my head in agreement. We get every look I can think of: from shock, envy, and hatred to plain blank looks.

As we make our way towards our friends, the shock on their faces is even worse than the people we have just passed, maybe because they are more used to seeing our faces. They don't say anything; just stare as if in a trance. "Hey guys!" I say brightly as if everything is normal. "How's your day?"

I get no reply. What do they think we are, magazine photo's that have been majorly photoshopped? Lisa, one of my closest friends, walks over to me and touches my arm, seeing if I am real or not. "Jeez guys! What is this?" I shout and they all jump. "This is me and Leo, the same people you have been friends with for ages, there is nothing different about us, we just…. look different. Now get over it please!" My outburst seems to pull them out of their trance, as they laugh and wish me a happy birthday. "You know, it could've been a whole lot worse," Leo tells me.

"I know," I reply and grin, "they could've all had their looks turned perfect," I laugh and punch his shoulder, but he's not paying attention.

"Leo?" I ask curiously and follow his gaze. I am gobsmacked.

Two boys in our year also have had their looks turned perfect, and they are attracting their fair share of gazes. Drake Nguyen and Zeke Parr. Drake is pretty good friends with Leo and I and I wave to him. Leo is friends with Zeke, but to be honest, I can't stand him – we don't like each other very much. Drake looks at us, taps Zeke on the shoulder and points in our direction. We stand there for a while like that, staring, trying to figure this out. They walk over and Drayke tells me "Happy Birthday" while Zeke gets to the point. "What is this?" he asks accusingly, as if we made this happen.

"I booked us all in for plastic surgery Zeke," I say sarcastically, "how do you expect me to know what's going on? I'm just as shocked as you are!" Zeke has a reputation of being aggressive and not caring much for other, and I'm not about to take any of it from him. He glares at me for a few seconds while I glare back, trying to figure where his motives are coming from. "It's your birthday, isn't it?" he sneers, "so it obviously has something to do with you."

I open my mouth to reply but no sound comes out. Because the ground is starting to tremble

Screaming starts to erupt from all around me, people yelling and falling over. "What's happening!" I should at Leo as I grab his arm to keep from falling over. 'I don't know, I don't know!" he shouts back at me. I look at Zeke and see him pointing to something behind me. I turn around and scream. There is a giant creature coming towards us, which I think is a robot. Its steps are so hard, that it is making the ground shake.

"RUN!" Drake shouts and sprints off in the direction of the crowd, the three of us right on his heels. The shaking becomes harder, and I stumble a couple of times, until I finally trip. "Sarvana!" Leo shouts and tries to run back to help me, but he is pushed backwards by the resistance from the crowd.

I struggle to get up, my body constantly being pushed to the ground again and again. The shaking is getting louder and the ground is trembling more. I close my eyes and try to concentrate, try to get back on my feet, but it's no use, I can't do it, I'll be crushed.

"Here, take this," a voice I have never heard before says to me. I open my eyes and find a pitch-black cat staring at me with big green eyes.

"Did you just…speak?" I ask quietly.

" Yes, but no time for that now, look in your hand." I do as the cat says and look. In my hand is a necklace, a small diamond connected to a black cord. The cord isn't much to look at but the diamond is the captivating. It has a million different shades of blue inside it, all sloshing and whirling around like water. "What is it?" I ask mystically, as if I am in a trance from the sloshing world.

"I'll explain everything later, but I need to find the other three. Throw that into the air and shout out water. You'll know what you need to do after that." And with that, he sprints off into the crowd.

"What is this?" I mutter aloud and look for the robot. The shaking has stopped and the robot is standing still about 50 meters away from me, it's steel body reflecting off the sunlight. Everybody has run past me now, and I sit there, staring at it, by myself. Slowly, I stand up. "Here goes nothing," I mutter before I shout out "water!" The diamond tumbles upward, and is hit by a ray of sunlight. Suddenly, I am engulfed in a wave of water. I can feel the water around me and my body is alight with a soft blue glow. I go to close my eyes, but stop when I see my clothes changing. I feel the water running over me, but I'm not getting wet from it. I feel clothes that are different to my uniform and see my hair is let out and blowing around me. I close my eyes and hold my head up high, waiting for it to stop.

And it does.

I no longer feel water around me so I open my eyes and begin to drop. As I hit the ground, I push my fist down in front of me, keeping myself from falling over. I hit the ground with a thud and look down at myself. My school uniform has been replaced with another uniform of sorts, except this one is way much cooler.

"Well Sarvana, when I woke up this morning I have to say I never did expect this."

I turn around and look at Leo, his cheeky grin looking back at me. He is dressed in identical outfits to the other two boys, except they all have different colours.

"You know, I have to agree with you there." I reply.

"So, what are we, superheroes or something?" Zeke asks, he's eye's narrowing.

Before I can answer, a war cry that shakes the trees around us comes from the robot's mouth, and thousands of human like figures jump from it. Except they aren't humans. They are white, everything white. White hair, white eyes, white skin, and white clothes. They run and stand in a formation facing us.

"Yes, Zeke, you could call yourself that. It is your job to protect the universe from creatures like these ones in front of you."

"But, how do we do that?" Drake asks irritably, pointing his finger at the white beings. A zap of silver light emerges from the tip of his finger, zooming through the centre of the formation.

"Like that," the cat answers him, " they are called Erolights, and that is how you destroy them."

Another war cry interrupts our silence as they charge towards us, weapons being held in front of them menacingly.

"GO!" the cat yells.

We do as he says and charge towards them. They hit us and it's all I can do to manage to put my hands in front of me and destroy the one that lurches for me. The boys are finding it as hard as I am. Whoever said fighting was easy, especially in the films, has seriously never done it before. It's hard, physically and cognitively. I have no time to think. All I can do is just keep shooting beams from my hands, blue light after blue light.

But after a while of this, I realise its no use. Whenever we destroy them, more just keep coming out of the robot. "It's no use!" Leo yells, his mind clearly on the same track as mine, " there are too many."

"I'm going to that robot," I reply, "I'll destroy it somehow, watch my back!" I yell and sprint off towards the giant being. While I am running, I notice that my body isn't covered in sweat, as it should be. I shouldn't be surprised. My body is physically perfect; sweating is a definite no.

I reach the robot's feet and have to stop. How exactly am I meant to climb this thing? There are no grips on it, except for the bits of metal joining together. It takes a while before I realise this is my only way up. "Just my luck," I mutter as I climb up onto the top of the robot's foot.

But now I have a problem. The next part of the robot I can grasp onto is at least 3 metres high up, obviously higher than what I can reach. "Come on!" I yell, "Give me a break!" I look around for anything that may be able to help me climb up, when I notice the whip in my belt. I grin to myself. Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought. I pull the whip out, fling it back, and throw it, aiming for the piece of metal stick out the robots knee. Lucky shot. It wraps tightly around the piece of metal, making me seem far better at this than what I am. I grunt and slowly pull myself up the whip, which is quite a task considering the whip rotates back and forth with every pull I make.

Finally, I make it up. Holding onto the top of the whip, I am stuck on what to do now. The knee is located away from all other parts of the body; I don't think I will be able to reach the hip with my whip again. The robot jerks and put my hand just above the knee to steady my balance. As soon I touch the leg, metal grips come out of the thigh and I laugh, maybe I do have some luck. I quickly scale the ladder, looking around to see if any of the Erolights are going to jump out and surprise me.

From the hip, I lunge my self forward and land on its thumb, holding on as tightly as I can. Painfully, I pull myself upwards onto its hand. A spear whizzes past my right ear. I look up and see a group of Erolights sprinting their way down the robots arm, their weapons raised in front of them to attack me. I put my hands to the side of my body, creating a spherical shape between them. Water starts to form into a ball between my hands, rushing and spinning in frenzy. I hurtle it towards my enemies, knocking them down and watching them disappear.

I smile in satisfaction. It' not everyday you can kill someone and not get into trouble with the law for it. Sprinting, I make my way towards his bulky shoulder and stand in front of it's face. Without hesitating, I blast a hole in its mouth and hear a low groan rise up from its throat. Good.

Cautiously, I step into its mouth, and am surrounded by pieces of metal that looks like a blind man has put it together. I just step over the first piece of metal when I hear more coming up from the robots throat.

But I am ready, and I am lethal.

They are dead before they hit the back of the mouth.

I run to the throat, and look down into the deep stretch of blackness. Well, here goes nothing. Not wanting to be hit by any ongoing lethal forces they may have set up against me, I bolt down the stretch of the robot's throat. I am about halfway down when I see a door and skid to a stop. The door has an eerie blue light radiating underneath the door, which I take to mean there are Erolights inside.

I blow the door down, and not stopping for a break, zap the Erolights inside to oblivion. I scope the inside, seeing if there are any offensive things that might attack me out of random, but there seems to be nothing. I look around and find the room is covered in controls, there must be hundreds of them, all of them contributing to the movement of the robot. Not bothering to see if there is a quick way to destroy it, the blast all the controls at once, creating a heap of smoke that sends me into a coughing frenzy. "Self destruct in 30 seconds" a cool female voice says all around me.

"Oh crap," I reply in defence and stumble towards the door and up the throat. "20 seconds" the voice says again as I reach the opening of the throat into the mouth. I stumble through the mouth with difficulty, random bits of metal blowing up everywhere. "10 seconds. 9, 8…" the voice says again as I reach the centre of the mouth, which is where I find the opening of the mouth has healed itself and is snapped shut. "5" the voice vibrates as I blast another hole through it and run towards the opening. "One" is shouted as I take my last step towards the mouth and find myself enclosed in the detonation of the robot.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I am flung through the air, my hair flying back from my face as I fly away from the smoke and fire that are spitting through the air behind me. After being air-borne for much longer than I should be, I lightly glide to the ground, landing with a soft thud next to Leo, who is staring at me in amazement.

"You love me and what I am capable of, admit it." I teasingly say to him before blasting a group of Erolights who are charging towards me away. I grin at him and realise that he is holding a bow and arrow in his hands. "Where did you get that?" I say with envy as he shoots an enemy running towards my back. "And how did you learn to use it?"

"While you were inside the robot, our diamonds started flashing, and the cat told us to shout out our element, so I shouted out Fire. Then the diamond transformed and turned into this," he replies. "Look yours is doing it too!"

He's right. My diamond has started flashing. I suddenly know exactly what I have to do. I shout water and throw my diamond in the air, the diamond turning into the shape of a sword as I launch myself in the air, turn a somersault and grab the sword by the hilt. I hit the ground, my legs tucked safely underneath me, the sword held lethally in front. I raise the sword above my head just as everybody, friends and foe, look at me and I yell "AIR, EARTH, FIRE, WATER, UNITE!"

As the last word is said, the sword glows a brilliant blue. I throw my arms in front of me and the blue light bursts out of the tip of the sword, down the line of the ground and hitting the remaining Erolights, making them brightly glow, then disappearing to nothing.

I drop the sword to my side, glaring at the spot where the Erolights were standing. The sword, which was pulsing with blue light, has now stopped, so I lift it up to examine it. The blade is shiny, gleaming silver, cut perfectly. The hilt is blue, with gold engravings all around it. I try to make out what the engravings say, but it is written in a language unbeknown to me, so I give up and glance behind me. Leo is standing there, with the bow and arrows clutched in his right fist. He takes a step towards me and pats my shoulder.

"I think this may be your most memorable birthday yet," he tells me with a grin that I can't help but return. I look past his shoulder and see Drake holding a mace quite comfortably, as if he'd have been holding the weapon his entire life. This comes s a shock because I never thought that he knew what one was till now. Zeke's weapon is a crossbow, which he is now examining, paying no attention to anything else. Behind the two boys, the rest of our school population is fixated on us, no one has moved, and no one is making any signal to involve movement.

Then the cat comes sprinting towards us.

"Well done, you did that much better than what I expected, I must say," the cat tells us in hurried, excited words.

"Yeah, about that. What the hell is going on?" Zeke demands, dropping his crossbow to his side, eyes boring into the cats.

"Look, Zeke, now is hardly the time or place to tell you such things. But you will find out. Meet me at the front of the school when school's over, and I promise you, I will explain," the cat says as he turns to go away.

"Wait!" I yell out, "how do we get out of this?" I point down at our clothes.

"Oh, that's simple, just imagine yourself changing into the clothes you want to be in and it shall happen," he answers before sprinting off.

"Is it just me, or does this day keep getting weirder and weirder?" Leo asks

" I think it's just you really, everything seems normal to me," Drake replies before walking off in his usual strut.

Rolling my eyes, I follow him and make my way up to the crowd. About halfway up the hill, Amelia comes running down before me. After Leo, I rate her as my best friend. Her shoulder length red-brown hair fans out behind her as she lunges for me, and I have to take a step or two back to regain my balance. "Sarvana, oh my, how did you, you could've, but…wow," she finally gets out after a few tries.

I push her back and looks into her teal coloured eyes, which show alarm.

"Amelia, are you ok?" I ask her gently.

Her eyes widen and she sighs. "I don't know about this thing Sarvana. What if you get hurt?"

"Hey, I don't think it's gonna be that big. Stuff like this doesn't happen to people, it's basically impossible. It's most likely just a one time thing." A sharp pain enters my chest and I flinch slightly. "I'll be right back," I tell her as I sprint to the bathroom, running faster than I ever have before, but that thought is pushed out by the thundering pain in my chest. I clutch the sink and heave into it, the pain is so real and so painful it's blinding me and I slump to the ground, hands clutching my chest for dear life, tears spilling out of my closed eyes. I groan and curl my body on the ground, my hands at my chest trying to claw out the pain within.

Then it stops.

I wait a few moments, wait for it to start again, but thankfully it doesn't. Slowly, I pull myself up to my feet, using the sink as support. I look into the mirror and see my glorious face staring back at me, with eyes wide and glistening with tears. There is a thick strip of bright blue that starts from my corner to the middle of my eyes, and reaches back to my temple, widening out as it goes. My hair is blue on the underside, the top of it remaining my glossy, dark brown.

I take a couple of step back to examine the outfit I have been changed into. I have a dark blue singlet that ends about a centimetre above my belly button, which shows off my newly tanned, toned stomach. "So much for modesty," I think. I have dark indigo skinny jeans on, with black boots that reach my knee and cover the bottom half of my jeans. The heels must be around 4 inches, so at least I won't look as small next to the three towering boys. I have knuckle busters on my fists, the sharp pointy spikes gleaming from the ray of sunlight seeping in through the window. My hair has grown from a few centimetres below my shoulders to about the end of where my shirt is, gleaming and glossy. I have a black belt with a gold buckle, which has intricate patterns on it. This is where my whip and various daggers are held into place. Lastly is the necklace, still sloshing around like water, which hangs from my neck. All together, I think it's so much better looking than wearing underpants like superman has to.

I gently wipe the tears from my eyes, noting that my nails are now uniform shapes and painted blue, which I consider to be part of this outfit. I walk out of the bathroom and find Amelia there waiting for me. "How do you get out of that?" She asks me.

"Oh," I say and imagine myself being in my school uniform again. In not even half a second, I am changed. Amelia stares at me, eye wide in shock. I give her a smirk and say "that other outfit looks so much better." She laughs, grabs my hand and pulls me to our next class.

After school, I sit out the front of our school, waiting for Leo or Drake to show up. Zeke is standing a few meters away from me, but is ignoring me completely. I have no problem with this, so I don't bother making an effort to talk to him. After about 5 minutes of this, he sighs and walks over to me, blocking out the sun. "Where are the others?" he asks me in a bored tone.

"I don't know Zeke, why don't you go look for them?" I reply.

"Look, I don't even want to be here, I have better stuff to do. So why should I bother looking for them when I don't want to waste my time listening to that cat or whatever it is explain what is going on?" he says, irritation entering his voice.

I jump to my feet and tilt my head upwards towards him, my eyes burning into his. "I don't know what's going on either, but I want answers. My life was fine the way it was, I don't need whatever is happening to us to be happy. So why don't you just back off. I have no idea what your problem with me is." I yell at him.

"My problem with you is, is that I think this is happening because of you. Or was it just coincidental that these changes occurred on your birthday? Use your brain Sarvana." He answers.

"Well, come to think of it, I have a few problems with you too. Want to know what they are?" I ask him.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Drake says and walks over with Leo by his side.

I take a step back from Zeke and look at him with loathing. "Nothing, absolutely nothing," I tell them, trying to get the anger out of my voice. Zeke makes a sound and I glare at him.

"Where have you four been? I've been waiting for 15 minutes. We have lots to do, come on!" a voice comes from the tree towering over us.

We glance up and see the cat perched on a branch above us, observing us closely. "You've been waiting for us?" Zeke says in an aggravated tone, "We've been here this whole time, you could have told us you were up there."

The cat leaps down from the tree and stands in front of us. "It shows how observant you are doesn't it Zeke? Follow me."

The cat walks off expecting us to follow, which we do. He stops about 100m away from the front of the school and draws a sign, which looks like the peace sign except it's rotated right 90 degrees and has a vertical line going through the horizontal line at the bottom. The sign lights up and all that is left is a tunnel leading into blackness. The cat looks at us, motioning for us to go. I look at the boys who have a curious, although worried look on their faces. "Ladies first," Drake says looking at me.

"Age before beauty," I reply and push him down. His scream echoes back up to us, then Zeke sighs and follows. Leo looks at me and I nod. He jumps and not even a second later I follow, plunging into darkness.

I slide down a dark tunnel, my voice caught in my throat so I cannot scream. After about a 10 second drop I land on top of a hard landing. "Ouch! Sarvana, get off please," Leo says from underneath me. I hop off quickly and have to laugh at the pile up we have created on top of Drake. The cat skids down and gracefully lands next to me. "Before we go on," I begin to ask, "do you have a name, so I can stop calling you cat?"

"My name is Eamon, you'll get a better idea of who I am later," he answers and walks off.

"What does he mean later? Why does he have to do everything so mysteriously?" Leo whispers in my ear. I turn to him and shrug, and we follow Eamon down the long corridor.

It's simple, but lush, with black carpet and white walls. There are a few large pictures dominating the walls, but we don't get to linger and look at them, as Eamon is hurrying down the corridor, and we basically have to run to keep up with him. Finally, we come to a thick sliver door with a screen on the left of it. "How do you get through there?" Drake asks.

"You put your hand on the screen, or paw in my case," Eamon answers, "put your hand on there Drake." Drake takes a step and cautiously places his hand on the screen, squeezing his eyes shut in case it malfunctions. The buttons around the screen light up and the screen beeps. Drake opens his eyes and takes his hand slowly off the screen. The doors open quickly, quietly, and we peer through.

Inside are thousands of humans and animals rushing around. They hear the doors open and they all stop and stare at us, which we return.

"Well don't just stand there, go on!" Eamon urges us, so we tentatively step forward into the building. Personally, I think it looks like the Men In Black headquarters. It looks like it comes out of the future and I am absolutely gobsmacked, I have never seen anything like it.

"It's amazing," I think out loud and I get three nodding heads as an answer. A lady walks up to us, with long, lush black hair flowing down her back and ending at her hips, large, doe shaped green eyes observing us with interest. "The guardians are finally here, and finally ready," she says, seeming to address both us, and the crowd that has gathered behind her. Her features and looks are not quite as perfect as what ours are, but she is still utterly stunning none the less. "My name is Lena, I work with Eamon here, to advise and look out for the guardians of our planet." She smiles at us, which I cannot help but return. "Look at you four, hardly changed at all. But of course, I don't know how you've been bought up, so I can hardly make decisions can I?" she says.

"We've hardly changed at all? I'm sorry, but how could you compare us, I have never seen you before in my life, and I'm sure I would have remembered you," Leo answers her remark.

She gives Eamon a darting glance. "You haven't told them of their pasts?" she accuses him.

Eamon sighs, "I've hardly had the chance Lena, when could I have told them? Tell them whilst they were concentrating on destroying their enemies, or just now when they were to busy gaping at the place when they wouldn't have payed attention anyway?"

Lena's look softens, "of course, you're right. We should tell them here, it's the closest thing to home, so it will help." She looks at us again, "please, do follow me, I'll give you a quick tour around." We follow, as if in a trance. She guides us down a hallway and opens the first door. "This is where we train all our up and coming warriors," she says and points a story down below us, where there are humans and animals alike being trained. Fighting, archery, lessons with swords and axes, and more is being taken place, with at least one hundred pupils. "You may find, that if you are ever in a fight with the enemy and you need help, the best of the fighters will come forward to help, moving along." I stare at the fighters for a few moments longer, all these pupils willing to fight, where I am having doubts about what I am supposed to do.

I quickly catch up with the others where Lena is showing them some of the new weapons that are currently being invented, and which we will later get to use. I get bored with her talking and walk out of the room. I pass a few doors and reach one that is slightly ajar. With curiosity getting the better of me, I cautiously open the door and walk inside, leaving the door still slightly ajar.

It is like the hallway in which we took to enter the building, with huge pictures on the walls, and a large book in the centre. I wander over to the book, and find it is encased in a glass case. It is standing on a stand, the book closed and the cover reading _"The Book of Element"_ "I wonder what that means," I think aloud and walk over to look at the pictures.

The first in the row is a picture of a man and women. They look like me in a way, especially the women I think. Her hair is long, wavy and medium brown and reaches her waist, as mine does now since the transformation. She has the same large, bright, brown eyes, and even the way she smiles reminds me of myself. The man has a sense of self-importance about him, the way he's holding himself and the way he looks. I look underneath the picture to see a plaque underneath that says "_King Lucifer and Queen Elanora, one week before the Days of Chaos."_ Well that explains why the man looks so self-important; he's a king.

I move onto the next picture and gasp. It's of a palace, and it's beautiful. It is a light shade of blue, with a huge fountain out the front, gushing clear, and sparkling water. The gardens out the front are immaculate, perfectly kept, but the palace itself keeps my attention. It's possibly the grandest place I have ever seen, beats all the castles in England.

I quickly walk past the next few, which are basically of the same thing, but one of them stops me abruptly. It's a picture of a teenage boy, with brown, wavy hair with shimmering silver running through it, green eyes framed with thick dark lashes and a smirk. He has strips of silver running from his eyes to his temple and is swinging a mace. "Drake," I whisper curiously. How could a picture of Drake be here? We only did our first transformation today. I move onto the next one and see Leo holding his bow and arrow, winking, his deep, dark hair flopping over his eyes. The next one holds Zeke, actually laughing, pointing his crossbow towards the camera, light brown hair being flicked to the side. Preparing myself, I look to the next one. The girl in front of me is smirking, leaning against the hilt of her sword.

I am shocked, I don't understand. How could these pictures be here? It's impossible. Shocked I sprint out of the room and find Lena and the boys in the hallway, staring at me. "There you are Sarvana, we were getting worried," Lena tells me.

I look at her for a few more moments before I realise my mouth is half open and I look like a complete moron. "Um, can I show you something?" I ask tentatively, and lead them into the rooms, and show them the photos. I see the reactions of the boys are no different to mine; they're speechless. "Would you mind explaining Lena?" I ask her. She stares at me, as if deciding something. "I'll need Eamon to tell the whole story, as I might leave some out," is all she says and leads us out the door.

"Where's Eamon?" Zeke asks, "I want answers, now!"

"Patience Zeke, you never did have it much," Lena answers and leads us to yet another door and opens it. Eamon is inside, reading what looks like an ancient manuscript. "Eamon, they saw the pictures, they want to know the story," she says to him. He looks up at us and sighs, "I would have preferred to tell you a bit later, when you understood a bit more, but Zeke seems determined for answers and you all will bug me for the story anyway." He walks towards us and sits down. "This is the story, of how you all came to be Guardians."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Once, there were four kingdoms' that guarded the universe. They were known as the Kingdom's of Elements, and each kingdom has their own royal family. The royal family of each of the kingdoms' all contained certain powers that contained the element that they protected. All of the kingdoms' got along quite well, except for the few odd clashes – mainly between the kingdoms' of Water and Earth.

The Kingdoms' of Elements had been given one major job by the God's and it was to protect the crystals that had been created eons ago. There was one crystal for each kingdom to guard, and they contained some of the most powerful forces in the universe, and if they fell into the wrong hands, chaos would reign.

For many centuries, everything was peaceful, and the people who lived on the kingdoms' lived happy peaceful lives. Everyone had what they desired, and the people of the kingdoms' adored the royal families.

Until one day.

The Kingdom of Water was celebrating the betrothal of their daughter, and in turn had a huge party for it, where every single person within the four kingdoms could attend. As the sun was going down, dark storm clouds started to gather over the kingdom. The cloud's moved faster than any cloud they had seen, and Queen Elanora was suspicious as only the royal family of Water could control the coming and going of storms. Everyone rushed outside to see what was taking place, and saw the dark forces of the universe – the invaders – were attacking the kingdom. The Queen ordered everyone back inside the castle and chanted a spell that would keep the invaders from attacking the palace. The Queen hurried to the room where the royal family kept their precious water crystal, and found it missing. The crystal was the only power the Queen could use to attack the invaders, so without the people had to watch as all the kingdoms were destroyed.

After one week, the invader's started to launch attacks on the palace, and the Queen knew that her spell would not hold out for much longer. So she gathered the three remaining crystals, and she used an ancient spell that would make all the people in the kingdom's go to Earth, with them being able to remember their past lives.

All but the princess and the three princes of the Elements. The Queen made it that they would not have any recollection of their past lives, and that their memories would be gained slowly, so the invader's could not find out who they were and attack them before they were ready."

"What happened to the crystals?" Leo asks. "Did they get destroyed?"

"Oh no!" Eamon answers horrified, "if they were destroyed, we wouldn't exist. Those four crystals are the key to survival of the universe, and without them, we would all be destroyed. The Fire, Earth and Air crystal's have all been found and have been put into the necklaces that you three boys wear." Eamon nodded in the direction of the necklaces around the boy's neck, "But the Water crystal has not been found yet," Eamon looks at me sadly. "No one knows what happened to it before the Days of Chaos. All that we know is that the invader's have not found it yet, and we hope to find it before they do."

"14 years the invader's have left Earth alone. 14 years the invaders have been repreparing themselves to take control of the crystals. Today, on the 14th anniversary of the end of the Days of Chaos, they choose to attack again. I do not know why. I don't know whether it has just taken them this long to find out whom you four are, or whether the transformations triggered something. All that I know, is that the universe needs the Guardians."

"Did the kingdoms' have Guardians before they were destroyed?" Drake asks.

"Oh no Drake, the kingdoms' relied on the power of their crystal's to keep them safe, which they did well." Eamon answers. "The last things that could be heard as Queen Elanora was sending us to Earth was a prophecy which stated that the young element holders would return as Guardians to their universe, as their duty was before. But this time, they will have what they did not the last to protect themselves against the enemies. And that, is the story." Eamon finishes and closes his eyes.

Is this all true? Is our destiny really to defend the universe against the people that want the crystals to take over? A part of me thinks it's to unrealistic, that someone is playing a practical joke for my birthday. But it can't be, a lot of it makes sense. And our transformations and everything about the place that we're in tells me that Eamon is telling the truth.

"When we lived on the kingdom, did we look like this?" I ask him.

He opens his eyes suddenly, "yes of course. The royals have always looked perfect in every possible way. The people who weren't part of the Royal family were still more utterly stunning than the human's of Earth, but did not quite have the perfection that the God's gave the Royals. Like Lena here," he says, looking at Lena. Lena smiles warmly and says "but the people of the Kingdom's were never envious of the Royals. The Royals provided everything we needed, and treated themselves equal to us, which is why so many of us wanted to serve and work for them in the palace, as I got chosen to do."

"What was your job?" I ask her.

She grins, " I was your tutor Sarvana, I taught you about our history, our people, the way you were expected to behave, the crystal. I loved you as your were my own, your parents were often away and I had to take care of you. You got lonely when the boy's weren't there, the people had many things to do to tend to the kingdom, and you often asked if you could join, so you had someone to talk to. But that wasn't your job, so I stayed with you as often as I could."

I look at her in wonder and gasp. Suddenly an image of an incredibly large bedroom swims before my eyes, a girl sitting out on the terrace, looking over her kingdom, and Lena sitting next to her, talking. "What do you see?" Eamon asks loudly and I blink and return to the present. "A large bedroom, and out on the terrace, Lena was talking to a girl, me." I tell him.

Eamon nods, "your memories will come back slowly, the Queen's spell made it that way. Sometimes the things that get spoken, or the things you see will remind you of your past lives."

"But why did I see it in third person? If it was my memory, shouldn't I be seeing out of my eyes?" I ask Eamon and Lena.

"The memories that you are seeing are not really yours, as it is not the life that you have been living that you are remembering. It is the life of another that is yourself but that is not the life you are living now. You only see memories in first person of the life you are living now. That is why it is third person." Lena answers.

"How often will we be attacked by the invader's?" Zeke asks suddenly. He has been so quiet and so still throughout the story, I had all but forgotten he was there with us.

"I do not know Zeke, all I know is that, you have to be prepared at all times, in case they attack out of random," Eamon says. Zeke bites his lip, and looks at the ground. "There is no getting out of this Zeke, this is your destiny, you cannot fight it. Life as you knew it no longer exists, no matter how much you want it to. Being a Guardian is your life now."

Zeke looks at him, and his look softens. "I don't want this responsibility, there must be someone out there who wants it more than I do."

"You cannot trade your role, you are who you are, you are the Guardian of Earth, you must protect it at all costs. And you have three others to share this responsibility with, you are not alone in this journey Zeke." Eamon tells him. He looks at the rest of us, "that is enough for today, it is time to go home." I look at Leo and we turn to walk out the door. "Wait!" Eamon shouts. I stop and look at him, "what?"

"You have to train," he answers, "I will wake you at 5.30 tomorrow morning, and we shall come to teach you how to fight."

"But we know how to fight, we fought today," Drake argues.

"And you showed very little skill, it is only Sarvana's quick thinking to take out the robot that saved you four today, you need to know more. I will see all four of you in the morning," he says and shows us out the door.

"Follow me," Lena tells us, "I will show you how to get out."

She walks down the corridor; back to the where we came into headquarters. She walks straight past the entrance and turns at the next turn, where a large door identical to the one they keep at the entrance stands. "Hold your hand against the screen, and the door will open. It will take you to the place that you want to be at, in your case, the front of your school."

She looks at us and sighs, "14 years I have been waiting to see you all again, 14 long years. It gives me great joy to see you, mirror images of what you used to be." With that, she gives a small curtsey and leaves us standing.

"Drake, you can put your hand on the screen again," I say and he does so. The door opens and we walk through till we come to a portal. "Do we step into this?" Drake asks me.

I shrug, "there seems to be nowhere else to go," I answer and step into it. My body seems to be getting squeezed through a long tube, and I am moving so fast I have to close my eyes to stop them from stinging. It is so tight that it's hard to breathe. I struggle for my next breath, and find it comes easy. I open my eyes and see the front of our school, standing exactly where Eamon drew the sign. I realise the boys will be coming straight after me and move to the left just as Leo appears where I was standing.

"Quickly move, before the others crash into you," I tell him and he moves to my side. When Zeke and Drake come through, we stand together, all of us digesting of what has happened in the past hour.

"I guess I'll see you all tomorrow morning," Zeke says, and walks off, leaving the three of us behind.

"I'll have to say the same, Mum might be a bit mad that she's has to wait, and I haven't answered my phone to tell her where I've been," Drake says worriedly and I let out a laugh as I see his mother standing next to the car, shouting at him to hurry up. "Can I have a lift home?" Leo asks, " Mum and Dad are working," he quickly adds.


	5. Chapter4

Chapter 4

"Sarvana, get up! Now! No time to waste, the boys are waiting," a voice whispers in my ear. I groan and open my eyes. 5.27am.

"I thought we were waking up at 5.30?" I groan and close my eyes again.

"No, we are getting into headquarters at 5.30, now get up quickly!" Eamon says irritable and jumps off my bed. Slowly I pull myself out of bed and fall onto the floor. Eamon snorts with laughter. I pull a face and stand up, "what do I wear?" I ask him.

"Oh just wear your pyjama's, you can change into your uniform there," he answers and walks out of my room down the hallway.

"How did you get in?" I ask him suspiciously.

"I am a cat Sarvana, and I have powers that other cats don't, don't ask me stupid questions like that," he tells me and leads me to the front door. I open it and shiver – it's freezing. I walk onto my driveway and see the boys standing there, yawning and shivering like me also. "Morning," I mutter and stand next to Leo, "where did Eamon get to?" I ask him.

"I'm over here fools, the tunnel is ready, hurry up!" Eamon answers a few feet away. I roll my eyes and slowly walk over, and fall rather than slide down the tunnel. I land on my back and groan in pain. This is really not my morning.

"Look out!" Drake shouts and I roll over and he lands next to me, on his feet, much more gracefully than what I did. "Get me up," I tell him and he grabs my hand and pulls me up to my feet. I am still disorientated.

"Mornings aren't really your thing are they?" he asks me.

"Not when you're a night owl," I answer.

"Why don't you go to bed earlier?" Leo asks, emerging from the tunnel.

"Because I like staying up late," I simple say.

"No one cares about how long you stay up Sarvana," Zeke interrupts. I glare at him, and he glares back, and it's full of loathing. I don't know why he hates me so much; I have every reason to hate him.

"You two need to stop fighting," Drake says, "we need to work together."

"I'd be more willing to work if it wasn't with him." I say scornfully and walk down the corridor till I reach the screen. Not waiting for the boys or even Eamon to come, I put my hand on the screen and walk inside alone. The door opens and I step inside, surprised to still see people hurrying about. The only difference is that this time they don't all stop to look at me. I

I have no idea where to go, so I wonder around for a little while, looking at things aimlessly. A group of boy, around the age of 10 I guess, walk past me blushing. I smile at them, which makes them blush even more, and they run off. I didn't think my presence would do that to people.

"Sarvana?" a voice calls from behind me. I turn around and see Lena standing there, looking confused. "What are you doing? Where are the others? Eamon?"

"I don't know, I left the boys at the tunnel, I got angry. I don't know where Eamon is, I didn't see him come down." I sigh.

Lena's look softens, "Ok come with me, you should be training," she reaches out her hand and I walk to her side and follow her to our training room.

"Do we train where we saw those people fighting yesterday?" I ask.

"Of course not, you guardians have actual powers that you need to learn to control, while those warriors only learn how to fight with weapons and their bodies. Which you will be doing as well," she answers. I nod my head and

continue walking till we reach the end of the hallway. She opens the door and we find the boys and Eamon inside. "Ah Sarvana, nice of you to finally join us, thankyou Lena," he says as Lena nods and walks out the door. "I was just explaining how you are going to have to learn not only how to use your powers, but how to control them. The power inside of you is very powerful, and can be very difficult to control at times."

"But first, you will need to change." He nods and we do.

"WATER! FIRE! EARTH! AIR!" the voices erupt and I change. I drop to the ground in sync with the others and properly look at their uniforms for the first time. They are identical, except of course, each has their own colour paired with black. Tight shirts, knuckle busters, thick black belts, dark indigo jeans and flat leather boots that reach their knee. I smirk at Leo.

"Yes, this will be the only time I will be caught in boots, at least they're just plain black leather, makes it easier to bear," he teases and I laugh.

"I would like you four to step out into the middle of the room please," Eamon instructs, so we do. "To learn to control your powers, you have to be able to concentrate on them and them only. So close your eyes, and think about your element only. Think of how it can destruct and how it can make life." I close my eyes, and think of the ocean and what inhabits it, of floods, tsunami's, of rain… "Now, imagine you are your element. Think of how it would feel. Now, when I say, think about becoming your element, in a moment. Now!" he yells.

I open my eyes and fling my arms to the side, outstretched. I imagine turning into water, and I do. I am everywhere. I rush along the ground, and make a wave. I can see everything too. I see a great trail of fire rushing around the outskirts of the wall, gusts of wind blowing everywhere, and the earth moving from underneath me. "Now, change back into your human forms," Eamon's voice booms from all around me. I change back into my human shape, breathless.

"That was amazing," I say.

"And you all completed it far better than what I thought," Eamon answers, "I didn't think that you would all get it right the first time."

"Don't underestimate," Leo says from behind me.

"That's only the beginning Leo, but still yes, I shouldn't underestimate. You still have to learn to not lash out when people make you angry, how to control your power's during a fight as to not hurt your friends, you still have a lot to do."

"Well, stop wasting time," Zeke says, "Teach us."

We spend the next hour and a half with Eamon teaching us proper fighting techniques. We fight each other, shoot beams from our hands at targets to practice our aim, and get a proper lesson with our weapons, which we seem to have a natural talent with anyway. When I ask Eamon why this is he answers "because you all got trained with one weapon when you lived in your Kingdoms', and it is that weapon that you have been given to help you now."

I love using my sword, it feel's like I have always used one, just an extra bit of length to my arm naturally. I think the boys feel the same about their weapons, Leo and Zeke never miss a target and Drake demolishes everything he hits. We all excel, and we're all enjoying ourselves. Zeke and I even smile at each other once. It's impossible to tell whether Eamon is shocked or impressed, but he looks at us with pride.

"Ok guys, time to finish up, it's 7 o'clock," Eamon says.

"Are you kidding, time went that quickly?" I question.

He laughs, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves, but school is still important. No, this job will not get you out of education," he adds after seeing our faces.

"Are we coming back this afternoon?" Drake asks, "I'll have to tell Mum this time," he adds, which makes Leo and I laugh.

"Yes, come here as much as you can. You can never be too prepared, and along with this training, your also going to have to learn everything about your Kingdoms' and crystals." Eamon answers.

We nod our heads in agreement, it sounds fair. Besides, I like this place a lot, and I'm quite curious to find out about the Water Kingdom, even thought it means I'm just going to be having school all over again.

"Eamon," Zeke begins, "what did you do when we lived on the Kingdoms?"

Eamon sighs. "I was the next step under the royal families, I was their guard, their advisor. I adored them all; I adored all four of you. I was not always a cat; I used to look like a human, but the Invader's cast a spell on me."

"Why?" Leo asks softly.

"Lena and I, we were a pair, I loved her and she returned it. When the Queen was sending us to Earth, one of the invaders's shot out at Lena. I couldn't bear to see her get hurt, so I pushed her out of the way and got hit myself. But I was strong. Instead of destroying me completely, it turned me into a cat instead."

"Is there any way that you can get changed back?" I ask him.

He sighs, "Sarvana, the Water Crystal is the most powerful force in the universe, more powerful than that of the other three. If we can find that, then yes, maybe there would be hope of me getting changed back. But until we find it, no I will stay a cat. There is no other way." He answers sadly.

"When we find the crystal Eamon, I promise I will change you back," I say determinedly, "no matter what it takes."

He looks at, "Sarvana, the power it may take to undo this could be great, it could destroy you doing so." He says alarmingly.

I shrug, "I've promised you now, there's no way for me to back out from it. Once I make a promise to you, I don't let go of it," I tell him.

Leo nods, "she's right Eamon, she will, she can do it."

I look at him and smile. Of course I will change him back. If he is going to be our advisor and stick with us throughout this adventure, I have to give him something back in return.

Eamon walks over and looks at me. "Thankyou," he whispers.


End file.
